universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Movies T
* Taggart * Take Me to Town * Tammy and the Doctor * Tammy and the Millionaire * Tammy Tell Me True * Tammy and the Bachelor * Tanganyika * Tarantula * Target Unknown * Tarzan and the Golden Lion (1927) * Tarzan the Mighty (1928) * Tarzan the Tiger (1929) * Taza, Son of Cochise * ''Tell Them Willie Boy Is Here * Texas Across the River * That Certain Age * That Funny Feeling * That Night! * That Touch of Mink * The Activist * The Adding Machine * The Adorable Savage (1920) * The All American * The Appaloosa * The Art of Love * The Astonished Heart * The Ballad of Josie * The Bank Dick * The Battle at Apache Pass * The Beautiful Gambler (1921) * The Benny Goodman Story * The Big Clock * The Birds * The Black Castle * The Black Cat (1934) * The Black Cat (1941) * The Black Shield of Falworth * The Blazing Trail (1921) * The Bofors Gun * The Boy Cried Murder * The Brass Bottle * The Brave One * The Brides of Dracula * The Browning Version * The Butcher Boy (1917) * The Card * The Cat and The Canary * The Cat Creeps (1930) * The Chalk Garden * The Champagne Murders * The Cimarron Kid * The Conflict (1921) * The Cossacks (May 1960) * The Counterfeit Killer (May 1968) * The Creature Walks Among Us * The Cruel Sea * The Curse of the Werewolf * The Danger Man (1921) * The Day the Earth Caught Fire * The Deadly Mantis (May 1957) * The Desert Hawk * The Diamond Queen (1921) * The Dragon's Net (1920) * The Dream Maker * The Duel at Silver Creek * The Egg and I * The Evil of Frankenstein * The Exile * The Far Country * The Far Out West (1967) * The Fat Man * The Fire Eater (1921) * The Flaming Disc (1920) * The Freeze-Out (1921) * The Gentle Gunman * The Ghost and Mr. Chicken * The Ghost of Frankenstein * The Girl in the Kremlin * The Glass Web * The Glenn Miller Story * The Golden Blade * The Golden Horde || October 1951 || * The Grass Is Greener || December 23 * The Great Impostor || March 1 * The Great Man || December 1956 || * The Great Sioux Uprising || July 17 * The Groom Wore Spurs || March 14 * The Guns of August || December 24 * The Heart of Arizona (1921) * The Hell with Heroes || August 28 * The House of Fear * The House of the Seven Gables *'' The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1923) * The Importance of Being Earnest * The Incredible Shrinking Man * The Invisible Man (1933) * The Invisible Man Returns * The Invisible Man's Revenge * The Invisible Ray * The Ipcress File * The Jokers * The Kettles in the Ozarks || April 1956 || * The Kettles on Old MacDonald's Farm * The Kid from Texas * ''The Killers * The Killing Game * The King's Pirate || August 1967 || * The Kiss (1921) * The Kiss of the Vampire * The Lady Eve * The Lady from Texas * The Lady Pays Off || October 1951 || * The Land Unknown || October 30 * The Last Adventure || February 19 * The Last Sunset || June 7 * The Lavender Hill Mob || October 15 * The Lawless Breed || January 3 * The Leech Woman || May 1960 || * The Line Runners (1920) * The List of Adrian Messenger || May 29 * The Lively Set || October 24 * The Lone Hand || June 26 * The Looters || May 1955 || * The Lost Man || July 11 * The Love God? || August 1969 || * The Mad Doctor of Market Street * The Mad Ghoul * The Maggie || August 30 * The Magnet || February 26 * The Man from Bitter Ridge || April 12 * The Man from the Alamo || August 7 * The Man in the White Suit || March 31 * The Man Tamer (1921) * The Man Who Knew Too Much * The Man Who Laughs (1928) * The Mark of the Hawk * The Master Key (1914 serial) * ''The Midnight Story * The Milkman || October 17 * The Millionaire (1921) * The Mississippi Gambler || January 13 * The Mole People || December 1956 || * The Monolith Monsters || December 1957 || * The Mummy (1932) * The Mummy's Curse * The Mummy's Ghost * The Mummy's Ghost * The Mummy's Hand * The Mummy's Tomb * The Mystery of Edwin Drood * The Naked Brigade || April 1 * The Naked City * The Naked Dawn || November 2 * The Naughty Nineties * The Night of the Following Day || February 19 * The Night Runner || April 2 * The Night Walker || December 1964 || * The Old Dark House (1932) * The Outsider || December 1961 || * The Pad and How to Use It || August 17 * The Pearl of Death * The Perfect Furlough|||| * The Perils of Pauline (1933) * The Perils of Pauline || August 2 *'' The Phantom of the Opera'' (1925) * The Phantom of the Opera * The Pink Jungle * The Plainsman || August 1966 || * The Price of Fear * The Prince Who Was a Thief * The Private Lives of Adam and Eve || December 1960 || * The Private War of Major Benson * The Projected Man || February 1967 || * The Purple Mask * The Rage of Paris (1921) * The Raging Tide || November 1951 || * The Raiders (December 12, 1952) * The Raiders || December 1963 || * The Rare Breed * The Raven * The Rawhide Years * The Redhead from Wyoming * The Reluctant Astronaut * The Scarlet Claw * The Second Greatest Sex || October 1955 || * The Secret of Blood Island || April 1965 || * The Secret War of Harry Frigg * The Secret Ways || April 1961 || * The Seekers * The Sergeant Was a Lady || September 1961 || * The Shadow of the Cat * The Shakiest Gun in the West * The Shock * The Shrike || July 7 * The Sleeping City || September 20 * The Snow Queen || November 20 * The Spiral Road || August 3 * The Spoilers || December 15 * The Square Jungle || December 30 * The Stand at Apache River || September 1953 || * The Strange Case of Dr. RX * The Strange Door || December 8 * The Stranger In Between || August 19 * The Sword of Ali Baba || April 1965 || * The Tarnished Angels || January 11 * The Tarnished Angels||1958|| * The Tattered Dress || March 14 * The Thing That Couldn't Die|||| * The Thrill of It All || July 17 * The Time of Their Lives * The Titfield Thunderbolt || October 20 * The Toy Tiger || June 29 * The Traitors || May 15 * The Treasure of Lost Canyon || March 1 * The Trey o' Hearts * ''The Truth About Spring || March 31 * The Ugly American || April 2 * The Unguarded Moment || November 1956 || * The Unholy Wife || March 6 * The Veils of Bagdad || October 7 * The Violators || November 27 * The War Lord || November 17 * The War Wagon || May 27 * The Wild and the Willing || February 26 * The Wise Guys || June 1969 || * The Wistful Widow of Wagon Gap * The Wolf Man (1941) * The Woman in Green * The World in His Arms || October 9 * The World of Abbott and Costello || April 1 * The Yellow Mountain || November 16 * The Young Stranger || February 1 * The Young Warriors || February 7 * There's Always Tomorrow || January 20 * This Island Earth || June 1 * Thoroughly Modern Millie || March 21 * Three Guns for Texas || May 1968 || * Three Into Two Won't Go || October 6 * Three Smart Girls * Thunder Bay || May 21 * Thunder on the Hill || October 17 * To Hell and Back || September 22 * To Kill a Mockingbird || December 25 * Tobruk || February 7 * Tomahawk || February 5 * Tomboy and the Champ || April 1 * Too Fast for Love || February 1960 || * Topaz || December 19 * Torn Curtain || July 14 * Touch and Go || March 19 * Touch of Evil|||| * Tower of London * Tumbleweed || December 1953 || Category:Framework